So Close Yet so Far
by Armanifan
Summary: Hitsugaya saved a human without spirit energy, Hinamori, from a Hollow. But she can't see him, but sees someone else crouched over her when she wakes up. HitsuHina. It's kinda like a Little Mermaid feel to it. HitsuxHinaxKira R&R PLZ! no flameys :P
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Welly well well, my first Bleach fanfic, evah!! :O –recorded cheering- Yay!! So constructive criticism is well appreciated. I don't flame your stories, so I'm askng that you not flame my story. Thanx!! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach or any characters, that is the mastermind of the talented Tite Kubo, or is it Kubo Tite? O.0 Hmmm, please PM me if you know!! Arigatou!  
**

* * *

10th division captain and vice-captain were taking a stroll around the various districts in Soul Society.

"Taicho!! I'm bored! Can we go do something else?" the most sought-after fuku-taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, whined.

"Matsumoto, we were ordered to ensure that Soul Society is in proper order," the child prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro told her.

Matsumoto pouted. "Pweez taicho?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Fine, we can go do some paperwork instead," he told her, clearly not caving into her innocent routine.

She cursed under her breath.

Halfway down a district, a hell butterfly flew towards them and landed on Matsumoto's finger. "We're being summoned to see Yamamoto-sama."

They shunpoed to the 13 courts' main room and bowed before the commander-general.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fuku-taicho. You both are ordered to protect Karakura Town from the increasing numbers in hollows, and maybe even arrancar. You are to pose as high school students in the 11th grade and stay stationed at Karakura Town until summoned back to Soul Society. Is this understood?" the elderly commander-captain informed.

They nodded.

"Well, you are to prepare any equipment or necessities within the hour and meet back at the Senkai gate to set off for the real world."

* * *

They stood ready and prepared with all their things ready in front of the Senkai Gate before it opened. They stepped thru and walked down the long hallway. They met the other side and stood in a darkened room. Hitsugaya ran his fingers along the wall for a light switch and felt something. He flipped the lights on the reveal a 2-bedroom, 2-bath apartment a good distance away from the school. They had a kitchen and a living room with the big TV communicator set up in case they needed to contact Soul Society for anything. Matsumoto turned on the communicator and saw Yamamoto and Ukitake looking back at them with a pleased expression on their faces.

"I see that you both got settled into your new home for the next couple of months," Ukitake greeted.

"Yes, well please get comfortable because you'll both be staying there for a while," Yamamoto added." The arrancar are on the move with training new hollows and transforming them into arrancars. You both are more than experienced enough to take on this responsibility."

"Thank you Yamamoto-sama." The transmission ended leaving Hitsugaya and Matsumoto staring at a blank screen.

"Taicho! I'm hungary," Matsumoto finally said, clutching her stomach."Can we get something to eat please?"

"No we can't, we have duties to uphold and to protect Karakura Town. Plus, I'm not hungary and we're going on patrol." A soft rumbling was heard. Hitsugaya blushed at his embarrassment. Apparently he was hungary.

"Fine, we can go eat, but no sake, we need to be sober and fully-focused on protecting and purifying hollows." She pouted, but obliged as they left their apartment. They found a small ramen shop just a few blocks from their "home" and ate in silence.

They stopped by their apartment to drop off their gigais and shunpoed off. They spotted a hollow not too far from the park and dispatched of it rather quickly.

"Taicho, do you feel any other hollow reitsus'?" Hitsugaya took a quick look at the silver slip phone and saw several dots on the map.

"Matsumoto, you take the west part of town and I'll take east side of town." She nodded and they parted ways.

Hitsugaya saw a hollow that has a magnetic tongue that attracts Plus-souls chains into its mouth. There were souls that tried to escape the magnetic attraction but in the end all got pulled in to it's mouth.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as he leaped high into the sky and prepared to slash at the hollow. However, the hollow noticed the high reitsu level and countered the attack with it's long tail. Hitsugaya shunpo'd out of the way and cut off the tail. The hollow howled in pain and turned to face Hitsugaya. It tried to use it's tongue again but it was in vain as it was sliced clean down the middle and dissolved. He sheathed his sword and continued patrolling.

* * *

His eyes caught the sight of a young girl, no older than 14 or 15, walking with a brown paper bag full of groceries. She had an average body, not too skinny, not too big. Her dark brown hair went a little after he shoulders and tied up in a bun. She had ipod earphones, bobbing her head to the beat of the song. She wore a pale yellow shirt with blue jeans and brown sandals on. He could feel a faint reitsu emitting from her body. _The most she could probably see of us is probably our presence or the faint outlines of hollows._

Then a strong reitsu filled the air, he looked up to see a pterodactyl hollow flying straight for the girl. Hitsugaya thought quickly and unsheathed his sword.

* * *

**YAYYYY!! FIRST CHAPTER DONE!! Or you could call it a Prologue thingy :P. Well plz R&R and I'll be sure to update once i get some reviews that tell me this is good! ARIGATOU!!**

-Armanifan


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Yayyyyy for unformidable trust for my first review on this fanfic, saving it from deletion.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach cuz if I did I'd have all the smexii characters handcuffed to meh :3**

* * *

He shunpo'd faster than he usually did, but it still wasn't quick enough, the hollow landed with a big **BOOM **right nect to her. The ground cracked and gave in. She fell into the hole and the hollow towered over her, mouth wide open, ready to devour her soul. It leaned down, jaws open, but found it chomped down onto something metallic. Hitsugaya held the mouth open as he grabbed the girl around the waist but accidentally grabbed a little too high and his arm caught hold of her chest. His face reddened as he readjusted his hand to wrap around her waist. He flash-stepped out of the way and gently laid her down on the ground.

"_Sōten ni zase, Hyourinmaru."_ Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru. The hollow froze solid and shined in the moonlight. Hitsugaya walked over to check on the girl before he heard ice cracking. He looked over his shoulder to see the hollow statue cracking before shattering into a million little flakes.

He examined the girl to see a couple minor bruises on her arms and legs a small cut on her right cheek. Thank god she was unconscious or else Hitsugaya would've gotten an earful of what had happened earlier.

Lights flickered on at a nearby house. The girl started to moan and groan and her eyes began to twitch. Hitsugaya darted a safe distance away.

_Wait, why am I going away again? His reiatsu levels aren't high enough to see me. _

**Because you're stupid and you reacted on reflex. **

_Shut up. _

He saw a boy about the same age as the girl run out and trip, then get back up and hunch over her to get a better look at her. He had a good length blond hair, but had long bangs that barely covered his left eye. She groaned and and her eyes flickered open. Her vision was blurry then she shot up and covered herself with her forearms.

"Uhmm, what are you doing?" She cracked open and eye and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, i felt as if someone was attacking me earlier."

"Really? Well no worries now, I'm pretty sure you're safe now." He reassured as he helped her sit up. She rubbed her head as she looked around to see where her groceries are. "Dammit, my mom is gonna kill me," she groaned as she saw all the vegetables and fruits splattered everywhere, nothing was spared. Then it hit her, she didn't even say a thanks.

"Oh! By the way, thanks so much for what you did for me!" she exclaimed snaking her arms around his neck into a powerful hugahaha, got you there didn't i? XD_ I can't believed he saved me.  
_

"Uhm, alright then." _All I did was help her get up. _He returned the hug happily.

"Bastard," Hitsugaya muttered as his hand tensed up around Hyorinmaru.

**Eh? I never took you for the jealous type Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru mused**.

"Shut up."

"Yea taicho, since when do you like older girls?" He looked over to see his fuku-taicho smirking at him with a certain gleam in her eye.

"Shut up both of you, I am at least 800 years older than her," he stated, rather annoyed.

"Whatever taicho, you got good taste in girls, I must say. She's pretty cute. Why not go use a gigai and say you saved her?" He glared her down with one of his infamous glares that made you freeze up and speechless as he walked away. His ears picked up something that made him wanna murder that blond pretty-boy.

"Yea and if there's anything I can ever do for you, feel free to tell me anytime." She released herself from her and stood up.

"Well, maybe if I could get your number and we can hang out sometime, Hinamori-chan." she was a bit takened back but accepted his offer as she gave him her cell.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Kira-kun. Bye!" She skipped off happy and excited that she had a cute guy ask for her number. Kira left too as he went back into his home.

Hitsugaya glanced at the ground before shunpo-ing there to pick up her fallen mp3 player and smirked.

* * *

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! 2nd chapter!! haha, plz r&r ;3 Even tho its so short i promise the next one will be longer.  
**

Armanifan 3


End file.
